wizards_waifusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocher Pine
Ocher is one of the Player Characters in Wizards & Waifus' PTU game set in the Erable Region. Appearance Ocher was a well-dressed young man, always wearing a white button-down under a black vest. Since arriving in the Erable region, he wore an oversized novelty button which read "Hope Your Stay Isn't (t)Erable" on one of the lapels of his vest, with the other lapel bearing the symbol of Team Verdant. He had a close-trimmed goatee. Personality Ocher was a man lacking confidence, working on his projects on his own as he was accustomed to. Wanting the people around him to have a better experience than him, Ocher was an encouraging person, trying to find ways to connect with each member of the group. He was shy, and while he may not have been spontaneous he had great faith in the plans he painstakingly crafted as the Erable situation turned from poor to dire. Background Ocher was a gifted child, earning a scholarship to a prestigious boarding school in the Johto region when he was 10. He left his parents to attend school and further his development, visiting during the holidays and summer, but never felt like he fit in at the boarding school. It seemed everyone else was there because their family had money, whereas his parents could never have hoped to send him to this school without his scholarship. As the sole "poor" student in school, he became ostracized and spent a majority of his free time studying and watching movies. As he got older and his schoolwork became more intense, he visited home less often. The last time he saw his parents was the summer after freshman year of college, as his internships with Professor Elm ate up every summer afterwards. He did make a friend when he moved to college - a chemistry student named Cyan who would study with him for their shared classes. She also interned with Professor Elm. During Ocher's time as a grad student, after graduating with a Bachelor's Degree in PokeBiology, his lab was given a grant to research the artificial development of Pokémon genes for biologically superior specimens. The project was cut short due to funding being pulled after about half a year of progress submissions to a mysterious client, but he was able to work with what was supposedly the DNA of such legendary creatures as Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. The final project Ocher worked on in Elm's lab, as a student who specialized in Poke-Human relationships and how a human-centric world affects the development of Pokémon, was the caretaker of a Scyther. From the moment it hatched, Ocher was the only living being this Scyther had any interaction with, and it's developed personality were judged against several other control specimen. When Ocher abandoned his academic pursuits to follow his heart and try to become a well-known and -respected Pokémon Breeder, Professor Elm granted him the experiment's Scyther to keep as his own. In-Game Adventures WIP Relationships Cyan Cyan was Ocher's best and only friend. Meeting in undergrad school, the two of them would study and hang out together. They both entered grad school - Cyan for Chemistry and Ocher for PokeBiology - and worked in the same lab under Professor Elm for their internship. The two of them were only friends, but it was a friendship Ocher treasured. Indigo When Ocher was paired up with Maroon and Indigo to come up with their team name, he saw a young, socially anxious girl doing her best to go along with the absurdity of what The Gordeau Show had thrust upon her. Recognizing what it's like to be uncomfortable around people and how it must feel being forced onto a game show, Ocher decided to do what he could to help Indigo feel comfortable and less overwhelmed by everything, especially when Booker wasn't around. When the Froslass Incident occurred, Ocher began relying on Indigo to help him feel comfortable around Ghost-types again. She was a valuable friend who he identified with and wanted to see thrive and have a more healthy social circle than he did at her age. Booker WIP Rennet WIP Maroon WIP Ambre WIP Gordeau WIP Aliceson WIP Quotes Category:Pokemon Category:Erable Category:Player Character Category:Dead